TheBoyWhoBecameASingingSensation
by OHxiTSROYALTY
Summary: COMPLETE. Voldemort's dead and Dumbledore's decided to have the seventh years put on a musical production of Disney's Tarzan. HG with a bit of RH as of now. R
1. The Musical

**CHAPTER 1**

**September 9**

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Who's bright idea was it to make the seventh years do a…a musical." Ron Weasley exclaimed as he looked at the newest post on the Gryffindor bulletin board located in the common room.

"Honestly, it's not as if anyone is forcing you to try out Ronald." Hermione Granger stated.

"Oh, so I'm to believe that you and Ginny aren't going to force Harry and me into trying out with you two."

"Ginny probably wont be able to try out she's not really a seventh year."

"She got booted up another year did she not? How or why beats me it's not as if she's THAT smart. But hey Dumbledore must know what he's doing. I'm sure they'll let her try out. Speaking of Ginny wear is she?"

"Right here oh brother of mine," Ginny stated climbing into the common room.

"What are you two looking at?" She asked coming towards her brother and his girlfriend. Ron only pointed to a sign on the bulletin board that read:

**All seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins **

**Wishing to try-out for the musical _Tarzan_**

**Should come to the Great Hall on**

**Saturday, September 16 at 2:30**

**We will also need first year boys for **

**The role of young Tarzan**

"Well we all have to try out of course! I mean Hermione and I can sing pretty good and you Ron, well you're not too shabby, and Harry can't be that bad." Ginny said.

"When have you heard me sing!"

"It's called you, the shower, and a bottle of shampoo for a microphone Ron." Ginny and Hermione sniggered as Ron blushed furiously. Just at that moment Harry Potter came stumbling down the stairs coming from the seventh year's dorms.

_Holy smokes he even makes tripping down stairs look sexy beyond reason!_ Ginny thought seeing her best friend/ crush beyond reason come down to join them for lunch. Ginny and Harry had been best friends since her fourth year. The two had become considerably closer since the disappearance of Harry's godfather Sirius Black. He had fallen behind a mysterious curtain in the ministry of magic, many believed he wouldn't return but the two had an ounce of hope left within them that maybe just maybe he might return one day. Ginny couldn't deny her feelings for Harry after all he HAD saved her life, but that was when it was just a silly school girl crush. Ginny soon realized the difference between when she was infatuated with the idea of Harry Potter and being infatuated with Harry Potter himself. She had heard the legend of The-Boy-Who-Lived, she had been rescued by him, and she had thought that his lightning shape scar was the cutest thing on him except his piercing green eyes of course. But now, now Ginny didn't think twice of him being the boy, scratch that the man. Who she, her brother, and Hermione had helped, defeat Voldemort the year before. She was thankful for him rescuing her from the chamber of secrets only five years before, and the scar she now admired was on the back of his hand that read.

_I must not tell lies._

"Hey sleepy head, decided to wake up for lunch, did you?" Ginny asked casually, praising herself for not blushing.

"Erm, yeah. He he." Harry laughed nervously smoothing down his hair. Standing before him were his three favorite people in the world (minus Sirius of course). His three best friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny however, was much more than a best friend she was an obsession some might say. Every waking moment Harry thought of her how beautiful she was, how smart she was, how witty, how, how amazing overall. Today she looked extra amazing her straight red bob was in a twisty thing that made a top section of her hair look like a backwards "v" pinned to her head, she had a Gryffindor gold polo on, and a short jean skirt on with flip flops. She looked stunning as usual.

"So what do you think Harry you think you'll try out?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, totally!" Harry replied to Ron not really knowing what he was putting himself up to.

"I didn't know you could sing Harry" Hermione said with a very amused expression upon her face her eyebrows arched high.

"Wait. What exactly did I just say yes to?"

Ginny laughed and explained to him about the auditions while they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. When they seated and had started to eat Harry saw Draco Malfoy strut into the Great Hall flanked with his cronies. "Do you reckon Malfoy will try out it did say Gryffindors and Slytherins right?"

"I'm sure he will, probably just try to get the lead so he can gloat and kiss me." "What?" Harry sputtered making pumpkin juice fly into an innocent Neville Longbottom's hair.

"Well I am trying out for Jane, the lead, and Jane and Tarzan have a rather passionate kiss." Ginny and Hermione giggled at the red-head's statement. Harry and Ron shared puzzled looks. Harry however had made his decision he was going to do everything in his will power to make sure he got the role of Tarzan. "Why do you think the auditions are only open to Gryffindor and Slytherin and seventh years no less." Ron questioned.

"I asked McGonagall and its some tribute to us, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are having their own musical sometime in the spring. They plan on making a really big deal out of the plays they plan on having paparazzi and they're starting a newspaper following the plays and the actors in it and everything" Hermione exclaimed getting rather excited at the idea of being treated as a celebrity. "Three guesses who the head paparazzo will be" Ron asked looking at Colin Creevey and his younger brother Dennis who were taking pictures of anyone that would look at them. The four snorted and headed back up to the common room to start on their homework so they wouldn't have any the rest of the weekend. After about an hour Ginny and Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. "Erm, are you two okay?" Harry asked tentatively. The girls nodded gasping for breath. "Mental those two are" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Should... should we tell them?" Hermione asked regaining her breath. Ginny nodded her head subsiding in laughter.

"Well, you remember in July that day when Ginny and I kind of disappeared the whole day, and when we came home we just said you guys hadn't looked hard enough?" Hermione started while the boys nodded and sat on edge to find out what really that very strange day back in July. "Well, Ginny and I well we kind of flooed to Manhattan in New York, for the day, well actually it was night but whatever."

"Wait you went to America!" Ron exclaimed.

"No Ronald didn't you know there's a New York in Scotland, duh in America!" Ginny told her brother wondering how in the world he could be so stupid. "Anyhoo, well we went to a Broadway show and well it was Tarzan and it was sooo amazing. You should have seen them flying around the stage!" Hermione exclaimed retelling her tale to her best friend and boyfriend. "That still doesn't explain the burst of laughter" Harry wondered aloud. "Well, we were kind of wondering how funny it would look to see you two flying around on ropes acting as monkeys." Ginny snorted.

"We don't even know if we'll make it though I mean try-outs are next week I can't sing next week!" Harry said.

"And why not? Got to warm up your vocal chords?" Ginny asked while hitting Harry playfully. He blushed and Hermione and Ron snorted at the sight of the two before them so obviously in love with each other. The four of them hung out the rest of the day talking about the upcoming auditions and homework and well anything that came to mind. Finally the day was coming to an end and the four went to their respective rooms for the night. Their final thoughts before they dozed off to sleep:

_I have to be Tarzan. _**Harry**

_That was a really good snog. _**Ron**

_I have to get Jane. _**Ginny**

_That was a really good snog. _**Hermione**


	2. The Tryouts

**Chapter 2**

**September 16**

"Are you nervous?" The very jumpy Ginny asked Harry.

"Why would I be nervous? I've only never sang anywhere other than the shower, and I'll be singing in front of my worst enemy and my best friends. No, I'm not nervous at all."

"Harry is it that time of the month? Do you need some chocolate, Midol? Anything?"

"Ha ha very funny" he said shoving his best friend.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall said getting everyone's attention. "Professor Dumbledore has decided to pay a tribute to the seventh year students, by putting on two musicals. The one in the fall is Tarzan and will be featuring Gryffindor and Slytherin students. The one in the spring will be Beauty and the Beast and will feature Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Now Professor Snape will be passing out music books, and a sign up sheet please write down who you will be trying out for and we will start with the biggest roles and work our way down." Snape passed out the books and when he passed Harry he sneered and dropped the book in his lap rather hard. Once everyone had signed up and looked through their music books McGonagall stood up again.

"Now, to start with the role of Tarzan… Let's see oh yes Mr. Malfoy will you please come up here and sing us Two Worlds."

"What did I tell you?" Ginny whispered to Harry. Malfoy strutted up to the stage and opened his book once the music started he belted out the song. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. He kind of missed a couple of notes and started too early at some parts but other than that it was quite a good performance. Next up was Harry. The two boys exchanged sneers and Malfoy left the stage while Harry took it. "

Thank you very much for that Mr. Malfoy now Mr. Potter could you please sing for us…" _Please be Everything That I Am. _Harry felt a connection with the song, he could kind of twist it and it really pertained to him. "…Everything That I Am, and just ignore were you have to sing with others."

_YES._ Harry waited while the music started the music seemed to go on forever until he finally started singing very softly at first. Even with a bit of doubt in his voice but soon he built up and was singing like nothing could stop him. He was really feeling the music he thought he messed up on some notes but he didn't really care all he wanted was to get the part of Tarzan so he could kiss Ginny.

_I know the reason why I must decide and leave here the man I am in side_

_The future is clear for me to see to be the man I'm meant to be _

_Like my father with my head held high _

_And standing tall proud of all that I am_

_I'm a man._

The room burst into applause as Harry stepped down from the stage. Out of breath, from belting out the whole entire song. To say the least he had done absolutely amazing. "Whoa" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said as Harry sat down.

"I didn't know you could sing Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Neither did I."

The rest of the auditions went smoothly. Ginny was by far the best girl auditioning for Jane, Hermione sang beautifully, Ron scatted to everyone's surprise, and a bigger surprise was Vincent Crabbe singing opera style for his audition to play the head gorilla, Kerchak. "Thank you all, very much for coming and auditioning the cast list will be posted tomorrow in your common rooms along with the first practice date." McGonagall said dismissing everyone.

The next morning everyone raced down the stairs in their pajamas too excited to see if they got their part to really care what they looked like.

**Jane: Ginny Weasley u/s: Pansy Parkinson**

**Kala: Hermione Granger u/s: Millicent Bullstrode**

**Kerchak: Vincent Crabbe u/s: Gregory Goyle**

**Terk: Ron Weasley u/s: Dean Thomas**

**Young Tarzan: Alexander Manche u/s: Dan Rutherford **

**Professor Porter: Neville Longbottom u/s: Seamus Finnegan**

**Gorillas:**

**Seamus Finnegan**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Millicent Bullstrode**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Lavender Brown**

**Parvati Patil**

**Flowers: **

**Millicent Bullstrode**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Lavender Brown**

**Parvati Patil**

"They forgot me! I'm not on there!" Harry yelled. "Look right there." Hermione said still excited from getting her dream part.

_**The part of Tarzan could not be decided upon.**_

_**It will be either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.**_

_**Please come to the new theatre wing today at 3:00 for callbacks.**_

_**Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger this is mandatory.**_

_**However if you made the cast you are welcome to come as well.**_

"Harry! Do you know what that means!" Ginny exclaimed still screaming from making the part of Jane and having Harry be so close to being her Tarzan. Harry shook his head. "It means that they want you to sing with me and everyone else we all have perfect harmony with each other come on go get dressed so we can practice. Hermione this is were having the head girl suite comes in handy I'll go get my cd." Ginny ordered around.

"Hang on, how do you have a cd?" Ron asked.

"I got it when we were in New York, now go get dressed!" In Hermione's suite the four were all helping Harry sing his best with each other. He was doing exceptionally well with the songs he sang with Ginny in, they made the room glow with passion as they sang. When Ron's stomach started rumbling they went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'd watch out if I were you Potter" Draco sneered as he passed by the Gryffindor table.

"Why what are you gonna do? Sneer at me? Face it Malfoy I got a standing ovation yesterday and all you got were claps from the Slytherins in the room, I on the other hand had everyone clapping on their feet." Harry retorted. Three o'clock came fairly fast after lunch and the four Gryffindors headed towards the new theatre wing. Once they arrived there was a plain stage set up like in the Great Hall and in front of it was a long table with three seats one for Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Thank you all for coming here for the call-backs for the role of Tarzan." Snape drawled. "First off we will have Mr. Malfoy sing with Miss Granger and then Mr. Potter will do the same. Feel free to interact with each other while you are singing." Draco and Hermione went to the stage and as they started Draco tried to score points by "interacting" as Snape put it. It looked more like jerky movements that were forced that distracted Hermione from singing the right notes. However, when Harry went to sing the same song the movements were very real and you almost thought that Harry and Hermione were really leaving each other and that they were mother and son, if that makes any sense. Next up was a song with Terk and Tarzan, Malfoy went first again and the interacting was Ron tripping Draco when he tried to clap him on the back. Once again when Harry went up the two glowed with amusement and Harry belted all the right notes at the right times. Finally Ginny went up to the stage and Malfoy followed. She noticed he had an odd look in his eye, was it lust she saw? She realized it was just that when his "interaction" was groping Ginny but making it look like friendly pats.

_As he gently holds me close_

Was not gently, it was more of Draco dragging Ginny into his arms while Ginny, Harry, and Ron had a look of pure disgust stuck on their face the rest of the song. At the end of the song Harry slowly went up the stage bracing himself to sing with his crush. Their movements were so natural and they sang to each other with passion in their eyes and hearts. When they finished everyone in the room was dumbstruck. _Holy crap! _The two thought at the exact same time, along with most others in the room.

"Thank you two, we will have a definite decision by sometime tonight around 7:00, at this time we will be posting the schedule for the rest of the night." McGonagall stated. The four took the long way to the common room as to take up more time and keep Harry out of too much suspense. When they finally scrambled into the common room it was 6:58.

"What time is it?" Harry asked anxiously looking at the bulletein board.

"6:59 and about thirty seconds" Hermione replied anxious to see Harry's name pop up magically on the blank piece of parchment, next to the one with her name on it.

_Please say Harry. Please say Harry. I will resign if I have to be with Draco Malfoy throughout this whole thing! Okay maybe I won't I really wanted to be Jane. But then again it's not the same if Harry isn't my Tarzan. Shut up Ginny your rambling to yourself._ Ginny finally reached the present once again tosee Harrry jumping up and down and yelling about how he knew the "stupid git" would never be the amazing Tarzan.

Final thoughts of the night.

_Shit. I love my best friend. _**Harry**

_I get to be a monkey for the next four months! _**Ron**

_I'm in love with Harry. Shit. _**Ginny**

_I can't wait to finally understand the connection between gorilla's and humans. Wow I'm a nerd. _**Hermione**


	3. The kiss

The following Tuesday the cast had their first official rehearsal. It was taken as a getting to know each other better kind of thing. Not like they didn't know each other but really McGonagall and Snape hadn't got together an orchestra yet. So they spent the whole afternoon after classes "spending quality time with one another".

First there was Harry as Tarzan. Everyone knew Harry and he knew mostly everyone pretty well so basically he just sat back and paid attention to what others were saying. Actually that's what he tried to convince himself, but his mind kept wondering to a certain red-head with breasts sitting next to him. Every time someone would address him he found it quite hard to get out of the situation mostly he just stuck to the story that he was still in shock from making the part.

Then there was Ginny as Jane. Ginny took a particular liking into the young Tarzan, Alexander. There was something about him that reminded her of someone so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. However, when she wasn't studying Alexander or laughing at someone's joke half heartedly. She was staring intently at her best friend. The one with a penis, not Hermione, Ginny found him so captivating although he did seem a bit reserved today. Ginny was just glad that she had her dream part with the dream cast. Nothing could stop her.

Next came Ron as Terk. It was a surprise to all that Ron had gotten the role of Terk, most were set on him getting Professor Porter, then he would be Ginny's dad. However, the chemistry between Ron and Harry was incredible and Ron was surprised he even knew what scatting was. Thus, landing him a pretty big role in the musical. Throughout the rehearsal Ron participated in the conversation whole heartedly his arm slung around his wonderful girlfriend of almost two years. He liked everyone in the group, except Malfoy that's a given. He especially liked the boy who would play young Tarzan, Alexander. He, like Ginny, found him extremely familiar, but decided to think nothing of it, for now at least.

Next to Ron was Hermione as Kala. Hermione had a wonderful voice and if she had wanted to could have tried out for Jane and made it but, most likely it would have ended up with Ginny hating her. But she hadn't wanted to be Jane, as Kala she didn't have to kiss anyone other than a motherly kiss to both Tarzan's young and old. Plus, she wanted a big part but not the lead that was just too much pressure what with NEWTS a full eight months away. Hermione listened to the conversation going on around her, adding her two cents in here and there. But mostly she was just relaxing in her boyfriend's arms feeling as safe as ever.

Oddly sitting next to Hermione was none other than Vincent Crabbe who would be playing the part of Kerchak. Vincent Crabbe was not an individual thinker he barely said anything on his own other than a grunt here or there. When he had gone up to sing 'No Other Way' everyone had been surprised to hear a very delightful opera-styled voice ringing throughout their ears. Crabbe was given the role immediately without any consideration going to the others who had tried out. Crabbe was just a big bag of surprises when he actually was being the most social person in the group leading the conversation. For most it was the first time to hear him actually speak.

Next to Crabbe was Malfoy as Clayton. To say the absolute least he was ticked off that he had not gotten the part of Tarzan. So many things were just going absolutely wrong with his life. One, he had been denied the part of Tarzan. Why did he want this so badly? So he could make out with Ginny Weasley and maybe have her fall for him (a/n: never gonna happen buddy), and it would piss off Potter to no reason. This led him to two other things going wrong. Two, he wouldn't have an "intimate" kiss with Ginny Weasley. Three, Potter was going to gloat in his face about getting Tarzan. Draco's life was miserable not only did Weasley and Potter get to kiss but no doubt they would realize they were in love and go get married and have a jillion more Weasleys to add to the clan. Needless to say he spent the whole afternoon sulking.

On the other side of Harry was Alexander Manche he had gotten the part of young Tarzan. Alexander was an extremely shy boy, he was an orphan, had untamable messy chocolate brown hair, and round blue eyes. He was in awe of all the "popular" seventh years that sat around him. Not to mention he was sitting next to THE Harry Potter. Ah well, he had really engaged in conversation with Ginny, Alexander found her extremely funny and could easily open up with her. He was happy he would have at least one person throughout this whole experience and hopefully they would become life long friends. Alexander hadn't really wanted to try out but was convinced by his best friend Jonathan Dawson, he also kind of wanted to get the part because he had heard his rival Dan Rutherford was trying out as well. Lucky for Alexander the Gryffindor beat the Slytherin and all was well with the young boy, all except for he was having girl problems, but hey he wasn't gonna think of that now he was perfectly happy.

Dinner would be served shortly and all the kids headed towards the great hall.

"So Alexander tell me more about yourself, I wasn't really paying attention back there." Harry asked the young boy.

"well, erm" Alexander stuttered realizing that THE savior of the wizarding world had addressed him.

"Here's an easy question. Where do you live?" Harry chuckled having caught the boy off guard.

"Um, The Nicholos McCartney Home For Orphaned Boys."

"You're an orphan too!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Were you paying absolutely no attention whatsoever Harry?" Ginny asked kind of embarrassed for the poor first year having to deal with Harry's odder than usual behavior.

"Erm, no my thoughts were kind of somewhere else." Harry blushed while Hermione and Ron snickered, earning the both of them a death glare.

After dinner the "fab four" as they had been renamed since Ginny had started hanging out with "the golden trio" more and more often, they headed up to Hermione's suite so they could talk without being interrupted. Once they reached their destination Ron piped up.

"Did anyone seem to think that, that Alexander seemed oddly familiar?"

"Oh my gosh! I was thinking the same exact things. It's like on the tip of my tongue. He's shy, scrawny, and orphan why can I not place this?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked. "He's like a mini me of Harry."

"ME! What do you mean me? He's nothing at all like me."

"Whoa, now that I think about it he is a lot like Harry." Ron realized.

"Yeah, I mean one there's the whole, orphan, scrawny, shy thing going on. And, Alexander had no clue about magic until like two weeks ago tops. So if I'm not mistaken the kid is gonna end up one good looking popular kid filled with confidence. It should be interesting to see what he becomes it's kind of like if Harry was growing up without a Voldemort." Ginny added.

_Shit! I so just said Harry was good looking, please let no one have noticed that._

Someone had noticed it. That person being Harry.

_She thinks I'm good looking? Can this day get any better?_

Harry's thoughts were answered with a "yes" when right before heading up to his dorm Ginny called him back.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you'll be the Tarzan to my Jane. Night lovely." Ginny told him ending with a kiss on his cheek. With that she left to her dorm room leaving a dumbstruck Harry standing with a hand to his cheek were her lips had been just a second ago. He floated up to his bed and didn't even undress.

Final thoughts of the night.

_She kissed me! _**Harry**

_I think I'm in love. _**Ron**

_Merlin's beard I kissed Harry! _**Ginny**

_So this is love hmhmhmhm. _**Hermione**


	4. The Emotions Come Out

**A:N/ Sorry it took me a while to update mixture of writer's block and laziness. I know how this is gonna end it's just everything leading up to the end that kind of bores me, alas you do not know what will happen so I must write. Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Full time rehearsals had started up and everyone was doing spectacular. The school had hired one of the best wizarding orchestra's in the world, the cast was acting at their best, the scenery had been made beautifully, "monkey lessons" as Ron called them were going exceptionally well, and everything was perfect, except for the actors. Nothing was wrong to conflict with the show, NO that would be horrible. But their emotions were going haywire. Harry spent every waking moment thinking of the kiss Ginny had given him every night before bed.

_What is that supposed to mean? Does she like me like I like her? Or is it just a totally platonic kiss best friend-to-best friend? Well if it was that she would have done it before right? Ugh just stop thinking Potter._

He would go to practice, give it his all, and get all of the energy drained from his body what with the 4 hour practices three times a week consisting, of singing, acting, putting the two together, flight training, fight calls, "monkey lessons", yoga, everything to make this play "perfect beyond your dreams' imagination" as Snape put it. But after practice his thoughts would roam to Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was faced with the same problem as Harry. Every moment she thought of him, even during practices. She had been yelled at and threatened by Snape, to be kicked out of the show. She however, knew otherwise, she was the best Jane; Snape (who was taking the whole musical a little TOO seriously) wouldn't dare take her out. She was also one of the vocal trainers. Her job was to work with the soloists and people with duets. She got them to release their emotions into the songs. Getting them to dig deep and use personal memories to make the song extra magnificent. Ginny was pretty pissed when she found out that she wouldn't be working, and that Hermione, the other vocal trainer, had signed up to work with Harry saying, that she would thank her in the end.

_Whatever the hell that means._

Ginny worked with Alexander, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione worked with Harry, Crabbe, Neville, and Ginny. Ginny was also stuck on the thought of how she was amazed how she could kiss Harry James Potter every single night before bed time. Ginny couldn't complain though, at least during practices they hadn't started "the kiss". The kiss to end all kisses as Hermione and Ginny had named it. When they had gone to see the play in July, it was the most passionate kiss the two girls had ever seen in their lives. It was breathtaking the way Josh Strickland took Jenn Gambatese in his arms and just….well kissed her!

Oh well, today was a new day and she would be working on For the First Time, with Harry today at rehearsal. That alone worked the two teenagers' nerves down to the core. You see For the First Time was a pretty passionate song. It was when the two (Jane and Tarzan) realized they were in love. Shortly after the song "the kiss" was to take place. First up on the agenda for today's rehearsal was vocal training. The two made their way down to the theatre wing in a somewhat awkward silence; mostly they were too nervous they would say something stupid. When they reached the Vocal Training room, Hermione was standing there looking very giddy.

"You know I'm kind of scared to be in here while Hermione is looking at us like that" Harry whispered to Ginny out of the corner of her mouth. Ginny snorted and Hermione looked even giddier if that was possible.

"Okay you two if you will please get out your music books and turn to page 23, we can begin" Hermione stated with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Yes ma'am Mr. Ma'am!" Ginny yelled receiving a death glare from Hermione and a huge smile from Harry.

"Okay well what I want you two to do is sing the song first like you did at auditions. Simple, no?"

The two proceeded to sing the song beautifully. And if Hermione wasn't a perfectionist she would have let them go with a thumb's up. However, Hermione was a perfectionist AND she knew that her two best friends could actually use their emotions in this song.

'_Cause I mean who are they fooling they're in love with each other._

"Okay Harry go into the soundproof booth and look over the song will you?" Hermione asked, and as Harry left she was staring at a nervous best friend. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Me! Oh nothing. Only that I have to sing THIS song with the love of my life and not be able to pounce on him and snog him senseless when I'm done singing said song!" Ginny shouted, and clamped her hands over her mouth realizing she had just let her biggest secret slip.

"HA! I knew I could get it out of your first! Who just won 2 galleons! I did!"

"You were betting on my love life! What kind of best friend are you hm?"

"It was Ron's idea?"

"Bloody git." Ginny mumbled.

"Okay now that I've gotten you to express your true feelings for Harry this song will be super easy for you to sing. Let's look at the first verse shall we? Okay so it says:

_This affection I feel is hard to understand_

_It's not the way I planned_

_My world is changing_

Now that's easy to release your emotions into, your pretty confused about how you feel about Harry am I right?" Ginny nodded. "'Kay and its probably safe to say you never thought you would be in love with Harry right?" Ginny nodded again. "This is so much easier than I thought it would be. Okay now I want you to just read the rest of the song your parts only, verse by verse, and tell me how it pertains to your situation with Harry."

"_Wherever I turn it's his face I see _

_Looking back at me_

_And in my eye's I can't disguise _

_The affection I feel is getting the better of me._

'Kay well that part, Every where I go Harry really is there except when I go to sleep but even on my bed I have pictures of him everywhere. And obviously my eyes are giving away something seeing as RON of all people figured it out.

_Oh, for the first time, it's not a dream_

_Oh, for the first time, it seems so real_

_That I want to remember every moment_

_That I'm there beside him_

_And he gently takes my hand_

This is fairly easy. Well in my dreams there's always someone there and we are so happy together and you can tell we're in love and it happens every so often and his face is always clouded but a while ago his face turned into Harry. And well it's not like I want to forget any of the time I spend with him, but he never takes my hand but hey that's what acting is for.

_So here I am feeling things I've never felt_

_And all because of him_

_My world is changing_

_Everything that I do _

_I do to catch his eye_

_Oh, and I won't deny _

_I stand here guilty_

'_Cause this affection I feel _

_Has gotten the better of me_

I am feeling things I've never felt, I mean I get butterflies every single time I look at the kid, wait man's face. My world is changing, but that's just because I'm getting older. Everything that I do I really do, do to catch his eye, I'm not gonna try to cover that up I mean who doesn't want their love of their life to watch them?" Hermione smirked at that comment because for the past five minutes Harry had been staring at Ginny through the soundproof booth. "And it's no joke that loving him has been screwing with me, you've been at practices. Snape yelling at me every ten minutes to pay attention to my surroundings."

"Ginny that's because you were almost hit by Alexander while he was practicing his scene with Ron."

"Is it my fault Harry was standing less than thirty feet from me without his shirt on! NO! Anyways…

_So, for the first time_

_Can this be love?_

_Oh, for the first time _

_I know it's real_

_And with him I feel so completely_

_Uniquely like no other_

_As he gently holds me close_

Well this is the first time for me to ever be in love and I know in my heart when I'm around him I wouldn't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. And when he hugs me, whoa baby! Don't even get me started I could stay in his arms forever and die a happy woman!

_But wait a minute, what am I saying?_

_I've never thought on a scale so grand_

_But these emotions racing through me_

_Tell me I must tell me I can_

_I'm finding who I am_

You heard me earlier, I'm thinking about marriage you and I both know that I was never the little girl staying inside and planning her wedding. But still when I get those feelings I'm so sure of everything y'know?

'_Cause for the first time _

_I have no doubts_

_Oh, for the first time_

_I understand_

_Yes, for the first time _

_I realize that all the things_

_They said would happen_

_Well, they're happening to me _

_Every time I'm with that man_

_Every time I'm with that man_

Well the first verse doesn't really go with my situation but then the second one. You have told me countless times all the "symptoms" of falling in love and how extraordinary it is to be in love. And before all of this I was just like pfft. But now, they are happening to me every time I'm with Harry and I like it 'Mione, I like it a lot." Ginny concluded.

"That was beautiful Ginny." Hermione said tearing up, as she jumped up and hugged her best friend like there was no tomorrow.

"Get a grip on it Hermione jeez la weez! Well now what?"

"Okay well trade spaces with Harry and we'll sing it once more after I'm done with him."

"Okay, Oh and Hermione? Thanks, for everything." Ginny hugged Hermione and went to switch spots with Harry.

_Oh jeez, she's coming over here! Don't look at her pretend you've been looking over the song. AGH she's opening the door, play it cool Potter!_

"Hey lovely, it's your turn have fun" _Good job Gin didn't even blush!_

"Yeah okay" Harry said stumbling out of the booth. _So much for playing it cool._

"Hey Harry did you look over your part?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk upon her face.

"Why yes, yes I did" _No I didn't I was staring at Ginny the whole time I'm not even sure what this song is about._

"Really? Last time I checked Ginny's backside wasn't the song."

"You er, saw me then?"

"Yea, so what's the deal with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked prying to get him to open up just as easily as Ginny had.

"Nothing! I mean she's my best friend but that's it! Oh who am I kidding? I love her 'Mione! You hear me I Harry James Potter am in love with Ginevra Molly Weasley, who just so happens to be my best friend! Are you happy now!" Harry shouted.

"Very, now let's move on shall we? Okay well with you it's gonna be a little harder than with Ginny. She had actual stanza's you just have little onesies but that's okay you can still make them really emotional and powerful. Okay so your first line is.

_She's turned my whole world upside down. _

So after your little, erm, outburst earlier if I said that Ginny has been messing with your life a little I wouldn't be lying would I?" Harry shook his head. "Okay well now read the rest of your lines out loud and then after each line tell me how they apply to you and Ginny."

"_I wonder if she feels the same_

_As I feel?_

_Has gotten the better of me._

Well I do wonder if Ginny feels the same as me, why wouldn't I? And then yea it's safe to say she's gotten to my head.

_Oh, for the first time_

_Can this be love?_

_Ooo, for the first time_

_It's real_

_Completely_

_Ooh she is like no other _

_Holds me close_

Hermione that doesn't really make any sense."

"Your right well look over at Ginny's part and it will make more sense."

"Okay, so yea this is love what I'm feeling at least I'm pretty sure it is. No one else has ever made me feel this way. Like, I want no need to pounce on them and snog them senseless. What!" Harry asked referring to Hermione's outburst of giggles.

"Nothing, just remembering something Ginny said, go on."

"Okay? She is like no other no one is as witty or beautiful or good at Quidditch as Ginny she's amazing!

_I've never known_

_Ooo these feelings_

_I've never felt these things _

_I'm finding who I am_

Like I said earlier I've never had these feelings for Ginny or anyone else for that matter, and it's a good thing. I love her more than anything else on this planet. I can't think of spending my life without her by my side.

'_Cause for the first time_

_These things she does_

_Oh, for the first time_

_I'm trying to understand_

_For the first time_

_I realize that_

_Something strange happened_

_Happening to me _

_Every time I'm with…_

_Every time I'm with her_

_Could I be that man?_

Pretty self explanatory there. Except there's the whole part of 'Could I be that man?' Hermione can you answer a question?"

"Depends on what it is.. But shoot"

"Who did Ginny use as her motivation?"

"That is something that Ginny needs to answer, not me."

"Oh, okay well what now?"

Hermione laughed. "You and Ginny are so alike it scares me at times. Go and get her and you two will sing it again"

_Holy smokes! He's coming over here look cool, calm, and collected. Oh, who am I kidding who can I be any of those when Harry is coming over here? Don't blush don't blush. Oh crap, he's talking what is he saying? Stop thinking Gin._

"…you ready?" Harry asked.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said Hermione wants us to sing the song again are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Hermione snorted into her paper cup and received a death glare from Ginny.

"Okay, well you two did absolutely fantastic today, but before you go I want you guys to sing the song again. Now remember everything we talked about and let your emotions take over you while you're singing." Hermione said leaning back in her big comfy leather chair waiting what she thought would be an extraordinary performance.

The two sang the song thinking of everything Hermione had told them. It was extremely powerful and at the end of the song they were both panting for breath. It had been magical. No joke, when Hermione said to let their emotions take over, they had. And in doing so they tapped into their magic and some things were askew. Hermione's chair had even flown back a couple of feet.

"WOW" All three of them said.

"Well that's about all for today, let's go to the rest of practice shall we?" Hermione said, still shooken from the performance.

Later, right before the four best friends headed up to their rooms. Ginny was giving Harry his nightly kiss when Harry surprised the both of them.

"Hey Gin? Who…who did you use for your "inspiration" or whatever today at practice?" Harry asked Ginny after the kiss. To say the least Ginny was surprised, but was reminded by her brain not to look a fool just standing in the middle of the common room not saying or doing anything.

"All in good time Mr. Potter. All in good time." Ginny said heading towards her dorm.

Their final thoughts:

_All in good time? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_** Harry.**

_Harry and Ginny should just snog each other already. Wait! What kind of a big brother am I? _**Ron.**

_All in good time? How lame can you get? _**Ginny.**

_I won four galleons! Who's amazing! Hermione's amazing! _**Hermione.**


	5. The Clothes Make The Interview

**OMG I am SO sorry that it took me forever to update. My computer was really screwed up, so here's the next chapter.**

"Hermione what is this?" Ginny asked Hermione flipping through a book filled with extremely cute clothes.

"That my friend is called a catalogue. It is probably THE most amazing thing invented by muggles for females. Basically what you do is you pick out an outfit complete with accessories and you call someone up and tell them what you want and they send it to you."

"Are you kidding me? That is the best idea in the world!"

"Well get to picking an out fit out, McGonagall just announced our first press conference." Hermione stated bluntly

"Press what?"

"Honestly, did you not read any of the packets they handed out during the first rehearsal?" Ginny just stared at Hermione. "We're going to have three press conferences for the magazines and newspapers. Basically, they'll ask us questions we give them answers. But of course, we have to look ah-mazing because more than likely they'll put pictures in it."

"SWEET!" Ginny exclaimed.

The two girls spent the next three hours going through the Saks Fifth Avenue catalogue. They would get an outfit complete with accessories and then find it too dressy or not dressy enough.

Ginny finally came up with a pair of black Bermuda shorts by Lacoste, a white BCBG Max Azria cropped jacket with a bow on the front of it, over a white BCBG Max Azria silk cami that had embroidery on the bottom of it. She had a pair of Stuart Weitzman black leather pointy toe pumps, and her bag was the Marc Jacobs leather box bag. For her jewelry she had simple pearls for earrings and a big black ring that she had gotten from Christmas from Charlie.

Hermione opted for a white BCBG Max Azria cotton eyelet day dress that had sleeves and a low v-neck, hot pink two inch heels from Juicy Couture, and a Top handle Gucci tote. For jewelry she picked out the gold Heart Charmer necklace by Juicy Couture and for earrings she had the diamond studs Ron had given her for her birthday two years ago.

To say the least they were going to look HOT. The boys on the other hand had no idea what a press conference was and were trying to figure it out, when the giddy girls walked down to the common room.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked.

"We, Oh brother are going to look HOT beyond reason next week at our press conference. THAT is what we are so happy about."

Harry blushed as Ron sputtered.

"Oh, come on you two you really don't expect us to show up with bags on us. We _are_ going to be photographed." Ginny stated.

"What exactly is a press conference?" Ron asked while Hermione explained and Harry paled. Ginny noticing, the change in his complexion went over to his chair.

"Hey, what's wrong lovely?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know how I don't like the press, bad experiences you know." Harry said recalling all of the articles a certain Ms. Rita Skeeter had written about him.

"It will all be okay, I promise I mean no offense to Colin I love him to death but you really don't have much to worry about when he's the one taking pictures and writing the articles. I bet you the worst thing he writes about you is how sexy you're bound to look without a shirt on." Ginny said laughing as she watched her best friend blush at the thought of a gay man commenting on his looks.

"Thanks Ginny know what are Ron and I supposed to wear to this press conference thing?"

"Oooo Ginny and I can pick out your outfits!"

"Hermione how are we supposed to pay for this?' Ron asked.

"Don't worry the school has a special funding account for the musical and seeing as I'm head girl I have the right connections to write off all our clothing as a need to make this musical the best it can be. You can't have the stars looking like crap now can you?" Hermione stated proudly.

"I really think she's been hanging out with us too much" Harry muttered under his breath so that everyone except for Hermione could hear him.

Hermione conjured up four of Saks' catalogues and they started to pick out clothes for the boys.

Finally for Ron they came up with a bright Teal polo from Lacoste, a pair of dark wash 7 For All Mankind jeans, and a pair of white lace-less Chuck Taylor's.

For Harry, Ginny had come up with a bright green Juicy Couture tee that read 'rebel worker' underneath a white Marc by Marc Jacobs Bedford blazer, a pair of normal wash True Religions and some Gucci sneakers.

After they had decided on the boys' outfits they were all talking when Alexander walked downstairs.

"Hey Ginny erm, could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure bud," the two walked over to an empty part of the common room. "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I know the press conference is coming up and I also know that they're gonna be taking pictures of us and stuff. And well, there's this girl and she's not really in my league and well could you help me pick out something to wear?"

"Oh my gosh I would love to! Do you mind me asking if she's in The triplets?" The Triplets were four sets of first year triplets each set in a different house; they were the epitome of cool.

"Yeah, Kayla Colenso, the blonde from Gryffindor." Alexander said blushing.

"Well come on, Hermione will help us she has this thing called a catalogue, I'm sure you'll know what it is..."

And with that the two went back over to Hermione, Ron and Harry and Ginny explained the situation while Alexander blushed. The three just smiled at him knowingly and the girls set to picking out an outfit while the boys talked quidditch. Finally the girls came up with navy blue striped Abercrombie button down, Abercrombie jeans, and leather flip flops.

The five were ready to blow minds away with their amazing clothes, now all they had to worry about was the press conference.

The press conference came rather quickly. The day of Ginny and Hermione woke up extra early to look as beautiful as they could. Their clothes had come in the mail two days ago. It had been a tricky process they sent their clothes first to the Leaky Cauldron's muggle address and then had them sent to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and from there Fred and George had sent them to Hogwarts. The girls had done their hair and makeup and with that and their outfits they were by far the hottest girls in Hogwarts. The boys had woken up normally and just thrown on their clothes and still looked wonderful. After they had gotten dressed the boys went down to wait for the girls. They hadn't been waiting more than three minutes when Hermione and Ginny had come strutting down the stairs. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped and there was a familiar stirring in their pants, while Alexander wandered over to his friends.

_DEAD KITTENS! _Harry thought angrily and sure enough the stirring stopped, while the thought of dead baby cats was upon him. Luckily, he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Ginny's infectious laugh.

The cast all made their way down to the Great Hall were the press conference would be held. Once arriving they didn't really receive any instructions just a simple "good luck" and they were all ushered to their seats. Harry and Ginny were in the middle and on Harry's side were all of the apes plus Alexander and Ginny's side the humans.

"Thank you all for coming here today" Dumbledore told the press. "Seated before you is a group of very talented young actors and actresses. Oh, and before I forget I would like to make a grand introduction to……"

**Who does Dumbledore introduce!**

**I'm not quite sure who it's going to be, I'm debating. Would you rather have some drama or keep it sweet and fluffy? Before you decide remember that the sequel to this story is going to be drama packed. Okay well please let me know what you want and review.**

**LOVE!**


	6. The Surprises! One good One bad

**Okay so in this chapter real people are mentioned. I absolutely worship them! I encourage all who aren't familiar with the music from the Broadway production of Tarzan to check it out on iTUNES or something. Josh's voice is INTOXICATING!.**

"_Thank you all for coming here today" Dumbledore told the press. "Seated before you is a group of very talented young actors and actresses. Oh, and before I forget I would like to make a grand introduction to……" _

"The ever talented cast of Disney's Tarzan!" As Dumbledore said this Josh Strickland, Jenn Gambatese, Chester Gregory, Donnie Keshawarz, Timothy Jerome, Merle Dandridge, and Shuler Hensley made their way up to a separate table and sat in the same order as the kids.

"Now some of you may know that this a play produced on Broadway in muggle New York. It is a little known fact but Tarzan's entire cast, except for young Tarzan, are all wizards and witches. Of course, no one knows. But, I am a friend of the theatre and I can spot magic when I see it." He said his eyes twinkling.

Ginny and Hermione were spazzing out to say the least. I mean the cast of the ever so wonderful play they had seen was sitting right in front of them. Ginny couldn't stop thinking of how much hotter Josh was in person than on stage, for once in a long time her mind wasn't thinking of Harry.

"Now that we have everyone who is a part of this new project we will let the press ask their questions"

The reporters from school AND the Daily Prophet were there along with some from Witch Weekly and the Quibbler. Questions were easy a lot were directed at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape asking about the technical aspects of the production. And why exactly the Broadway cast was there. To that Dumbledore responded.

"It will be a fine teaching experience, and experiment to see how different the play is with different actors playing different parts. For example, at some practices Mr. Strickland will be playing Tarzan with Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter and Mrs. Gambatese will be acting together."

Ginny was extremely excited to hear that while Harry was just the opposite. After all the technical questions were asked Dumbledore left to show the Broadway cast were they would be sleeping for the next two months. After that, the questions got more personal and juicy.

"So, Ginny, you and Harry are best friends and have been since what your fourth year?"

One of the school reporters, a girl from Hufflepuff, Alexis Rich asked. Ginny didn't like Alexis much, she was a gossiper. However, Ginny nodded. Sadly that wasn't the end of the questioning.

"Basically you tell each other everything, like crushes, were your going and stuff?" Ginny nodded again starting to wonder were this was going.

"Well, has Harry been acting odd lately like sneaking off places and not telling you?" Alexis questioned. Now that she thought about it he had been disappearing after they would talk and come back an hour or so later looking flustered. "Well, um, now that I think about it kind of, yes." Alexis smirked and continued with her questioning.

"I have information from a trusted source that Harry has been sneaking out of the castle and meeting up with Cho Chang in the shrieking shack or out in the grounds. What do you have to say about that?

_WHAT! How could Harry lie to me like that? He said he'd gotten over her years ago after the whole Cedric incident. And now, now when I thought things were going so good between us he goes and does this! _

"If you don't mind, Miss Weasley I would really like an answer."

While Alexis had been talking Harry's mind had been racing. He hadn't been sneaking off with Cho Chang. EW! He had gotten over her in the beginning of his fifth year. In fact, he had been going to take care of some "business" by taking a cold shower and stalling until his hair dried.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess I'm just kind of in shock I was under the impression that Harry had gotten over Cho some time ago. I can't believe he would do something so utterly stupid and repulsive and not have the sense to tell me." Ginny stated bitterly. Scooting as far from Harry as she could without falling out of her chair into Neville's chair.

"Harry, do you have anything to add to the situation about you and Miss Chang"

"I haven't spoken to Cho since she graduated. I have no idea who would tell you something so absurd such as that." Harry said matter of factly.

"Well, well, well it seems as if Mr. Potter is in denial about his relations with Miss Chang. I wonder what she would have to say about all this. I think it would seem fit if she came out and added her two cents." Alexis said her smirk growing wider as was Malfoy's.

Finally something was going right Potter and Weasley were about to have a lover's spat. In walked a frazzled Cho Chang.

_More like HO! _Ginny thought. _Could her skirt get any shorter and her shirt! Surely, her cleavage isn't real! Her boobs are swallowing up her body. _

"Harry Potter!" Cho shrieked. The paparazzi were having a field day snapping pictures of everyone's expressions all the way from Harry to Alexander. "How could you do that to me! To us! You go and deny our relationship and what to protect your poor little "best friend"? If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Ginny Weasley is nothing but a gold-digging whore who doesn't care about you!" Cho said in an outrage.

This was just too much Ginny with her tear streaked face got up and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could with heels on dodging the paparazzi, muttering to herself about a "bloody bastard and Cho the ho" Harry's mouth was agape and had no idea how someone could spout such lies and expect him to like her!

"Now, wait just one minute I haven't seen you in two years and Ginny is my best friend and I won't have you talking shit about her, you are nothing but an attention hogging whore!" And with that Harry stormed out of the Great Hall in search of Ginny.

Throughout this whole thing Hermione, Ron, and Alexander had sat back in pure shock. Cho had crossed the line if she wasn't a girl Ron would have punched her in the face. Alexander was clueless to who this girl was or what the past between Ginny, Harry, and herself was. However, that was no way to talk to someone especially such a good caring person like Ginny was. Hermione, being a girl and Ginny's best friend got up after Harry left and walked straight up to the smug looking Cho and slapped her hard in the face.

"Harry was right you're nothing but a whore." Hermione left angrily she too in search of Ginny.

"Well." Ron said clearing his throat. "I think the press conference is over thank you for coming."

"What just happened?" Alexander asked Ron. Ron engaged in the whole story and they too went to look for the three.

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room to see a crowd around the girls' dormitories entrance with Harry in the front yelling to Ginny.

"GINNY! Come down here! We need to talk. You know I can't come up there! You don't understand! It's not what you think."

Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and ran up to Ginny's dorm. There she saw her best friend curled up in a ball with her pillow over her ears. And everything in her room that could be linked to Harry was thrown in a pile crumpled up. Even the bear Harry had given her. It was the bear he had given her to remind her of Sirius after he had disappeared; she loved that bear with all her heart.

_Oh, Ginny. _Hermione thought. "Gin?" Hermione asked attentively.

"Go away; I don't want to talk to anyone." Ginny said dryly curling up into a tighter ball.

Hermione walked over to the bear and picked it up and made her way to Ginny's bed. "Gin, why did you mess up your bear? You love this, more than any object you possess." Hermione said softly stroking Ginny's hair.

"The bastard gave it to me"

"Yes, but he gave it to you to remember Sirius by. How do you think Sirius would feel if you screwed up something that was supposed to be a reminder of him?"

Ginny was silent. "I don't think he would feel to good."

"Hermione, how could he do something like that to me, huh? I mean, is he really that stupid that he can't realize my feelings for him? And with CHO of all people! He said he got over her in fifth year and you saw what a whore she is!"

"I know, Gin I'm just as confused as you if not more." Hermione said thinking of the things Harry had poured out to her not even two weeks ago at practice.

"**GINNY!**" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You want to know something? After you left Harry called her an attention hogging whore and then he left and then guess what I did."

"What?" Ginny said sniffling getting up still stuck in Hermione's embrace now holding her mangled teddy bear.

"I slapped her, good and hard."

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione nodded her head and started to try and reason with Ginny.

"What would happen if you and Harry were to talk and he told you the truth? Hm. Does that sound good?"

"What if he's lying?"

"Look into his eyes, Harry thinks he can hide his emotions and he used to be able to. But now, now that Voldemort's gone he's let his guard down."

Ginny nodded her head and started to get up muttering "reparo" under her breath while pointing at the stack of stuff reminding her of Harry and especially her bear.

"Here let, me fix your eyes" Hermione said pointing her wand at Ginny's puffy red eyes.

"No, let him know what he's put me through." Ginny said darkly.

"**GINNY!**"

The two girls rushed down the stairs.

"What do you want Potter?" Ginny snapped.

"Here let's go to my suite, so you two can have some privacy.

**WOOOOO **

**Chapter six how do you like it? Yea I know I said I wasn't gonna have any drama but this isn't the BIG drama that I was planning before. This is just something that came to me. Review puh-lease!**

**LOVE!**


	7. The Almost Kiss

Hermione led the way to her suite with Ginny at her side and Harry trailing along behind them. Once they reached Hermione's sweet she muttered her pass word "shnookums" and led the two to her sitting room.

"Well, um, I guess I'll be going." Hermione said as she got up to leave. Ginny gave her a pleading look. Hermione chose to ignore it and left closing the door softly. The two, were left in an awkward silence. Both confused as ever.

"Start talking Potter you have a lot of nerve doing what you did."

"Ginny, I have no idea what Cho is talking about. I DID get over her in fifth year after the whole Cedric thing. It was just too weird, and I realized something. But that doesn't matter right now. What does is how hurt I am that you would even think that I would go back to someone like her, and especially not tell you of all people. She's nothing but a sneaky whore; you saw what she was wearing. And you don't know how much it tore my heart apart when she said those things about you. If she wasn't a girl I would have punched her until her face didn't even resemble a human's. Ginny please, you have to believe me I don't want to lose you; you're too special to me." **(It sounds like they're going out. HA.)** Harry looked like he was about to cry, his eyes looked distraught and you could tell that all he wanted right now was to forgive him.

Ginny was starting to tear up. He really did care about her. In fact Ginny was starting to feel quite ashamed that she would think that he would do that. Harry was her best friend, they told each other everything. And, it was true even if for some reason they got back together Harry would tell her. Ginny got up at the same moment as Harry did and they hugged each other tightly. Ginny pulled back a little and looked into Harry's eyes. The two leaned in to kiss each other a real one, not one of those before bed pecks, a full on kiss. Their hearts were racing both wanting this more than anything when Hermione and Ron came falling into the room.

"You made up!" Ron exclaimed oblivious to what was just about to take place. Hermione on the other hand recognized, since the two were now standing red cheeked further than arm distance and looking anywhere but at each other.

"Yea, I guess, I guess we did" Harry said still in shock that they were about to kiss.

"Well dinner's about to start and I don't know about you but today has been extremely long and I am starved!" Ron said, ushering out of Hermione's suite and to the Fat Lady's portrait to leave.

The rest of the night was very awkward, what with Ginny and Harry being too absorbed in their own thoughts, thinking of what could have been. Half the time when they were addressed it was by Ron and he kept yelling at the two saying.

"Just because you two had a stupid fight earlier, then made up doesn't mean you get to go off into la-la land and ignore the rest of us."

They headed up to go to bed and Harry stood in his spot, right by the dorm stairs, were he had been getting his kisses, and waited for Ginny. However she just said good night to him no kiss tonight.

Their final thoughts of the night:

_Holy crap, I didn't get kissed at all today! And what's up with me and Ginny? _**Harry.**

_Mental Ginny and Harry are. _**Ron.**

_Next time you see him, pretend that almost-kiss never happened. Yea! This is so not gonna work. _**Ginny.**

_Ginny and Harry are 'tards why don't they just get together already!_** Hermione.**

**Super sorry this is so short! I have to go study for a French quiz tomorrow, I think I'm gonna have like two more chapters with practices in them. And then start getting to the dress rehearsal and the actual performance. Not sure tell me what you think.**

**LOVE!**


	8. The Kiss!

**SomeoneWhoCanActuallyWrite**** –**

**stop writing. seriously, just stop, please. if you are under 12 years of age, there may be hope for you, but otherwise you really should just try persuing some other hobby that you aren't so terrible at.**

**Okay so here's what I have to say to you little missy. One, as it says in my profile I am 14. Two, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flame like no other. Three, how many 12 or unders do you know that know what boners are and how to rid them? Four, me and my 18 other reviewers think the story is fine. **

**Having said that, don't flame me or else you get a smack down! I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Jeez laweez. Ah, well ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny and Harry basically went about their business as usual. Both forgetting the kiss that was almost. Today was a very important day; today they were practicing the kisses. Yes that's right the kisses, plural. Ginny had one with Malfoy, one with Harry, AND one with THE Josh Strickland! Since they were there to help them act in all the other scenes Dumbledore found it fit to have them kiss each other too. But, for some reason Jenn wasn't going to kiss Harry much to Ginny's delight and Draco's dismay.

Today's practice was one focused just for the three of them, the whole SIX hours were to be devoted to two scenes. This day was also the second to last practice before the dress rehearsal, which was the day before the performance. Everyone was in costume for the scene were Ginny kissed Draco.

"Alright places everyone!" Snape hollered. **(whenever I think of Snape directing I see him in all black with a little beret tilted to the said of his grease infested hair. HA!) **

Ginny wandered onto the stage.

"Mr. Clayton! Have you by any chance seen Tarzan? I wanted to talk to him before we left."

"No, I haven't"

"Very well then" Ginny said walking away.

Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulders before she could get too far away and kissed her forcefully. Draco had wanted to do this to her for so long, and when he finally did it felt icky like something was considerably wrong. What that was he couldn't quite place, he did know that after he pulled away he, like Ginny was glad it was over! Ginny slapped him across the head like she was supposed to, and then,

"Alright, CUT!" Snape yelled. "Take five that will give you two time to wash your mouths out."

Ginny got a water bottle and took a big swig out of it, and made her way over to Draco.

"Draco, dear I'm sorry to say but you kiss horribly."

"Shut it Weasley, I can't say that it was as pleasurable as I had hoped for either."

"You want to know my opinion?" Draco just looked at her. "I think that you are playing for the same team. I've thought it for some time and that statement of yours just confirms it."

"What are you talking about?" Draco yelled. _What the devil is she talking about? I'm NOT gay! Malfoy's aren't gay, plain and simple._

"Well let's think, you ALWAYS are teasing Harry and Ron loads more than you ever do to Hermione or me. Also, I'm pretty sure you spend more time getting ready in the morning than I do, oh and don't even get me started on your clothes! No straight man should dress that well on a day-to-day basis." Ginny stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"MALFOY'S AREN'T GAY!" Draco screeched at the top of his lungs. Earning himself strange looks from most of the people there and bursts of laughter from Alexander, Ron, and Harry.

"Whatever you say Malfoy." And with that Ginny left to go get into her next costume. Leaving behind a very confused Malfoy.

_What if I am gay?_

Ginny was in costume and waiting for Snape to start the scene up when who other than Josh Strickland himself came up to have a chat.

"Are you nervous?" Josh asked her.

"Nervous, why would I be nervous?" Ginny said trying to hide how nervous she really was.

"Well, let's see you only have to share a rather passionate kiss with someone you barely know and who is about five years older than you, you have no reasons to be nervous." Josh smiled at Ginny and before he went to take his place he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Hun, I'm more bent than a circle, plus just imagine me as Harry." He said winking. Ginny was left standing there her mouth hanging wide open. Also, a plan working in her head. After she practiced "the kiss" with Josh she got ready for the real challenge. Sharing "the kiss" with Harry.

Ginny was in place waiting for her cue, and once she heard it she sprinted onto the stage jumped into Harry's arms and was engulfed with the sweetest, most passionate kiss anyone would dream of. Harry tasted so sweet in Ginny's mouth and vice versa the two were glued to each other not thinking of anything but the moment they were sharing.

Everyone else that had been in the theatre wing had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching the two all envious of what was taking place before them. Some were shouting out catcalls and Ron and Hermione shouted "FINALLY" at the same time.

At long last, the two pulled away slowly gasping slightly for air, not wanting to let go of each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Gin" Harry said, his hands still cupping her face.

"Me too, Harry, me too" And with that Ginny leaned in for another kiss. Snape had gotten fed up with this little "love-fest" and strutted over to the couple. "Ahem" he said tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh er sorry, professor."

"Severus if you don't mind I think that we can cut practice a little short for right now and start up again after dinner." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Very well" Snape said pouting like a little kid.

Before exiting the theatre wing the two were confronted by Lavender Brown. "If you two even think about leaving this wing in costume, you're crazy! Now go and change!"

Harry finished changing before Ginny and Ron had ambled over to have a "chat" with Harry.

"Okay, so I know you have the best of intentions for my sister but seeing as I'm her only big brother here right now, I have to inform you that if you even THINK about hurting her. You will have six older brothers and a very protective father down your throat making your life hell. D you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry said meekly, quite terrified of Ron.

"Good now go get her tiger." Ron said slapping Harry in the back and pushing him to the emerging Ginny.

Ginny had changed into a pair of comfy Gryffindor sweats that said Weasley on the butt and what looked like one of the twins' old Quidditch sweatshirts and a pair of sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail with a yellow bow.

"You amaze me Gin." Harry whispered.

"And why's that?"

"You're in nothing but sweats and you are still by far the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." Harry said blushing.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Ginny said commenting on what looked like a manlier version of Ginny's outfit.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry said.

"I would love to" Ginny said grasping Harry's hand in hers. The two felt a shock of electricity between them.

They wandered around the grounds for a while taking in the scenery not really talking until they came to Ginny's favorite tree, the one next to the lake. The sky was becoming considerably darker but neither noticed. When they slumped against the tree Harry turned to Ginny.

"So, what's this about Malfoy being gay?" Ginny laughed out loud and started to explain.

"Well, Hermione and I thought it would be funny to play a prank on Mr. Malfoy and just mention how I thought he was gay and see how he reacted. We didn't think he was actually gay, it was supposed to be just to make him humiliated, wonder how his mother will take it."

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Hm?"

"I know this is really sudden but I love you with all of my heart but, woodjoobemygirflfiend?"

Before Ginny could answer it started pouring down rain and even though they were underneath a huge tree they were getting soaked. And to answer his question Ginny kissed him passionately on the lips making him fall to his back. When they surfaced for a breather, Harry whispered.

"Guessing that's a yes." Once again he was replied with a passionate kiss.

"I guess we should go get dinner, and dried off." Ginny said still on top of Harry.

"Aw, do we have to?" Harry whined. Ginny giggled and helped hoist him to his feet. The two, walked hand in hand through the pouring rain. When they reached the entrance the rain suddenly stopped.

"Look a rainbow" Harry said pointing to the sky. "We should drag Draco out here." Harry snorted and opened the door to the castle.

"Holy crap you two! GO get changed and take a bath you'll get pneumonia or something it's got to be at least fifty degrees outside shoo!" Hermione yelled when she saw Harry and Ginny sopping wet headed towards the Great Hall.

"See you soon, love" Ginny said getting on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. When she got up to her room she made sure no one was there and did what any sensible sixteen year old girl would do when they love of her life asks her out. She screamed!

"I'm GOING OUT WITH HARRY BLOODY POTTER!"


	9. The Surprise of a Lifetime

**Carolquin**

**where are my final thoughts for the evening! i can't live without those! yeah yeah..i know..drama queen**

**Okay so when I finished writing the last part of that chapter I wasn't thinking and I thought that the night wasn't over, sorry my mistake, so here are their final thoughts.**

_Holy crap what if I forget my lines on stage! _**Ron.**

_My life can NOT get any better! _**Harry.**

_Oh my gosh the show is in less than four days! _**Hermione.**

_I am going out with the love of my life! Nothing can be better than this! _**Ginny.**

How wrong they were.

**And now without further ado I give you CHAPTER NINE!**

"The Fab Four" woke up the day of the performance with jitters in their stomach. The past two days had been bliss. Everything was going perfectly the musical was at its peak of perfection. And Harry and Ginny's relationship looked as if it should be in a movie.

At lunch Hermione started to make them semi-uneasy with her crazy suggestions of what might go wrong.

"What if the house lights fall, we are using muggle lighting effects, Someone could forget their line and just stop talking, or forget the words to the song. Or Malfoy could ruin it somehow I'm not sure, or Goyle could have been using someone else's voice and it turns out that he really can't sing to save his life. Or Alexander could fall off of his vine! OR me and Ginny's dresses could get stuck in our heels and rip them!" Hermione finished without breath.

Luckily Ron was there to save the day. "Babe, none of that will happen, I promise you. We've practiced this so many times and everything's fool proof. And, if someone were to fall of their vine or rip their dress there's this funny little thing called magic and you've been studying it for the past seven years, you're quite good at it really. "

Hermione just smacked him on his arm and returned to reading over her lines.

Shortly after lunch the girls went upstairs to primp for the "green" carpet. Instead of a traditional red carpet they had a green carpet. **(They really did that for the Tarzan on Broadway!) **They had used the catalogue again and once again they were sure to be the most beautiful people within a fifty mile radius of the castle. The green carpet walk was to take place four hours before the show and at exactly 8:30 the musical was to begin.

Ginny, had a black and crème dress for the event. It was black were here boobs were and the rest was the crème color. It went to a little past her knees and was swishy. She also had black pointy toe Manolo heels and her makeup was done lightly so it would be easier to put on her show makeup.

Hermione had a beautiful navy blue empire waist dress that went to the floor and she also had a pair of plain silvery ballet flats. Her hair was done in a simple side braid so her hair would be wavier rather than curly for the show. Like Ginny, her makeup was done very lightly, yet she still looked ravishing.

The boys had perfectly pressed tuxes, but you could tell they had been ruffled and rumpled to look more like they belonged to a bunch of teenage boys. And Draco Malfoy surprised everyone when he showed up with a hot pink shirt that said "I'm here I'm queer get used to it" underneath a suit jacket, even more surprising a certain Mr. Josh Strickland had a matching one to go with it.

At three o'clock the cast and crew made their way down the blocked off green carpet to be met by all of Hogwarts, family, plus everyone who had heard of the musical through sources such as the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and The Quibbler. There were screaming fans, interviews being given, and pictures being taken left and right. Ginny posed with everyone on the cast and at five thirty the cast went into the great hall to get into costume.

Ginny was just getting back from getting her hair done and was about to go talk with Harry while he was getting his Tarzan hair attached, when she had a hand clamped over her mouth by an invisible figure and she was being dragged away from everyone. She tried to scream but the hand was clamped down hard. She was led out a back way and into a dark passage next thing she knew she was in front of the Room of Requirement, being dragged back and forth three times in front of the tapestry not thinking of anything, letting the captive make the room.

When the door appeared she was pushed in and spun around to face her invisible captor. Very slowly, the man came out from underneath an invisibility cloak that looked exactly like Harry's. Now that she thought about it she had smelt a faint whiff of his aroma when being dragged about the castle.

"NO! You, it can't be….NO, how is this happening!" shrieked a stunned and puzzled Ginny.

"You haven't seen me in almost three years and I don't even get a hug? Much less a hello."

"You've just come back from the dead, I'm sure the girl isn't going to believe you what with crazed death-eaters still on the loose" A very familiar red-head stated matter-of-factly.

"Who are you and why do you look exactly like Sirius Black!" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Because I am" Sirius stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You've been dead for the past three years why should I believe you!"

"Dumbledore said that people might be suspicious Sirius" A man who Ginny would know any day.

"Holy Shit! How are you two back! You've been dead for sixteen years!" Ginny said yelling at the Potters. Yes that's right James and Lily Potter along with Sirius Black were back from the dead.

"Well you see, Ginny is it?" James said speaking up. Ginny couldn't help but to notice how much James and Harry were alike.

"When, Harry finally defeated Voldemort last year he had to use love as you know. He saw that you were injured, and he even thought you were dead, Harry used all of the love he felt towards you, and me, his mother, and Sirius, everyone he had seen hurt because of Voldemort to overpower him. With doing that some very ancient magic was used to bring back who Harry would do anything in the world to see again, presumably the three of us." James said. "I know you must have heard stories from Remus and Sirius that I wasn't the smartest cookie in the batch, I'm just repeating what Dumbledore told us." He noted after seeing Ginny's puzzled face.

"I still don't believe you" Ginny said bluntly.

"What if I told you something only I would know would that make you believe me?" Sirius questioned. Ginny just shrugged looking hesitant.

"Okay well, come her I might embarrass you." Sirius stated. Ginny walked to "Sirius" dreading what he might tell her, 'cause if it was the real Sirius this would be awkward. "The summer you came to stay at Grimmauld Place we were talking one day in Buckbeak's room and you told me that the first guy you wanted to do it with was Harry." Sirius whispered lightly in her ear. Ginny blushed profusely and stepped back to look into his eyes. It was true. Sirius was back.

"Oh Sirius I've missed you so much. I knew that you would come back, so did Harry everyone thought we were crazy, Remus said there was nothing we could do, but you came back you really really did." Ginny said bawling and clinging to Sirius like he would vanish any second.

"Sh. Gin, its okay I'm here and I'm not leaving. Now, now don't cry. Sirius said lovingly stroking her hair.

"Now I would like to introduce you formally to James and Lily Potter." Sirius said grandly.

Ginny eyed them up, they hadn't said anything to convince her yet.

"Gin, you don't think I would spring crazy death eaters in disguise on you, now do you?" Sirius asked playfully. Ginny just shook her head and said. "I'm Ginny Weasley" extending her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you" James and Lily said at the same time. "Now, Sirius has told us so much about Harry and all his friends what do you have to say about our son." Lily said excitedly.

"Well, he is an extraordinary man. He has been through so many horrible things yet he still stays such a kind and loving person. He's hilarious, and has the best smile ever it could light up a dark room in an instant. He's a wonderful wizard with incredible powers and he's not a shabby kisser." Ginny said blushing at the last thing she said in front of Harry's parents of all people.

Lucky for Ginny they just laughed at her. "So I take it you two, FINALLY got together, how long ago?" Sirius questioned.

"A couple of days, we have to kiss in the musical and it just kind of started after 'releasing our sexual frustration' as Hermione so grandly put it." Ginny said airily thinking of just how wonderful she could feel after just several days. "Wait, what are you going to do about Harry, we have to go tell him come on!" She said jumping up and down.

"Ginny you only have me coming back from the dead, I've only been gone for what three years, Harry would have to face his godfather And his parents who he has never met, don't you think that would maybe make his performance a little off?" Sirius questioned.

"I guess your right, but still…" Ginny said wearily.

"Ginny, trust us we want to see Harry more than anything in the world and I can assure you when he first steps out onto that stage tonight it will take all of our strength not to jump up there with him. But, this is what's right we shouldn't ruin his big night." James said softly.

"Now speaking of the musical, I think that you should go and keep on getting ready before somebody notices your gone. We'll be there cheering for you underneath the invisibility cloak. We'll be sitting next Remus. Speaking of Remus when are we going to go find him?" Lily questioned.

"Just as soon as Ginny leaves, break a leg love" Sirius said engulfing her in a huge bear hug. "Oh, and before you go, bring Harry up here as soon as you change into something comfortable we'll be up here for quite a while I presume" he called to her.

Ginny walked in a daze with a huge smile plastered to her face taking the back entrance into the Great Hall to keep undetected. Unfortunately, people had noticed she'd been missing and when they realized that she was back everyone began fussing over her.

"Where the hell were you Weasley!" Snape shouted.

"Sorry, professor I had to go, erm take a walk? I guess you could say it was pre-show jitters. He he." Ginny stumbled over her words trying to come up with a plausible lie.

Next up to yell at her was Harry. "You had me worried sick! I thought you had just ran off and left! I was starting to think I would have to kiss Pansy bloody Parkinson! And don't give me that I was out taking a walk story, I saw you stumbling about. Now, were were you?"

"All in good time Mr. Potter. All in good time"

"Déjà vu" Harry said dropping the subject. "Now, go get into costume the show is gonna start in like a forty five minutes." He said kissing her cheek. "Hey, your make-up is gone" But Ginny had already hurriedly walked off.

In no time at all the show had started, and was already half way through the first act, at the moment it was the scene were Harry first made his appearance on stage.

_Son of man's a man for all to see_

Harry sang as he descended down onto the stage **(In your reviews tell me if you get what I mean there please.) **Once he banged his hands on his chest at the end of the song Ginny heard three very audible gasps and she smiled to herself.

Finally the time came when it was one of the more emotional scenes in the play for Harry. It was when he, he being Tarzan, first sees his human parents and realizes that he is indeed a man. Now, of course Harry had been told stories of his parents and he had seen some home videos and had a handful of pictures of the two. But, as he had to pick up a picture while singing the song Ginny had found a picture of all three Potters and put that instead of the fake one to give Harry that extra oomph in his performance. Sure enough, when Harry picked up the picture and sang the line.

_Is this my family?_

_Can it really be them that I see_

_My father and mother and in her arms can it really be me?_

_All these emotions I can barely control _

There was a hitch in his voice for a second or two but then he continued belting the song out and at the end all of the females and some males were crying, including The Potters, Sirius, and Ginny.

In what seemed like less than ten minutes the play was over and as expected the play got a standing ovation and the audience continued to clap for the next ten minutes. While Harry was standing up there his best friend on one side his girlfriend on the other, he thought he saw his parents and Sirius standing right next to Remus cheering him on like the rest of the audience.

_But that's crazy that could never happen. Not even in my wildest dreams._

When the cast finally made their way backstage, Ginny told Harry to go change into something comfy and being the good boyfriend he was didn't question.

_Why would I wear something comfy to the after party?_

While Ginny waited for Harry, becoming more nervous every second, she caught something that made her laugh out loud. In the corner of backstage up against a wall was Draco Malfoy snogging the living daylight of Josh Strickland.

Harry finally emerged and Ginny dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny, is this going to take long? I really want to get to the after party when it starts."

"Trust me love, what I'm about to show you is a bazillion times better than the after party."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here, stand over there while I walk."

"Why, are we going to the Room of Requirement?"

Harry didn't have time for his questioned to be answered as his hand was grasped by Ginny's and pulled into the room. Standing there before him was the unthinkable. It was too good to be true.

"Sirius, Mum, Dad?"

**AH! So what do you think? I myself am pretty proud of it. Oh and romantic-rose UH-DUH they're in England, I'm just not English therefore I don't know how they act and what not. Also, to romantic-rose as of now the title for the Sequel is undecided I'm going in between a couple and I also am not sure if I'm going to write it in first person or not. Why ya'll would care I'm not sure. But, comment on me with your thoughts and maybe suggestions for the sequel and chapters to come. Danke. LOVE LOVE LOVE. KGP.**

**P.S you guys still haven't figured out my name!**


	10. The After Shock

**Author Note Time!**

**Super, super sorry about the wait I was working on the sequel some and I was having a hard time picking up were I last left off.**

**Okay so, you know what I'm going to do? If I've gotten a review from you since I last updated then I'll just answer your questions and whatnot right here. If you feel left out look at my reviews.**

**Harryluver101-Good job! You have figured out my first name...KAYLA, some other people guessed like Karen, my mom's name and Kristen, my younger sister's name. **

**Evanesce- OMG did you not fall in love wit the play! I want to go back to New York soooo bad before its run ends its not even funny! And yes if you go back and read it's kind of hard to miss, the whole part with Draco and Ginny kissing and the gayness.**

**Jennvellcs- is Kenny a girl name? Who knew? I think my brother was supposed to be named that but my dad didn't like it.**

**Harryginny434- I think romantic-rose asked the same question and OMG NO it's not the last chapter that would be a crap ending! I still have a couple more chapters like two or three and then onto my sequel! I'm not quite sure what the title is yet, and I already have some of it in my head and I've started working on it already.**

**P.S hints for my middle and last name: think of Ginny's real name, my middle name is close to that, and my last name is also very close to Harry's.**

**P.S.S I don't feel like I had much of a relationship with my reviewers despite how much I adore you guys! So be prepared in the sequel for some interaction going on. WOOT!**

**And know without further adieu I give you Chapter TEN!**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, standing there right in front of him were the three people he had wished, hoped, and prayed to come back to him and here they were.

"This can't be happening... no it's not you." Harry said uneasily.

"It's true love. I didn't believe it at first either but it's really them go ahead ask them anything." Ginny said squeezing his hand.

"Alright then, Sirius what happened to Peter Pettigrew the night my parents were murdered?"

"I went after him, I found him and before I could do anything he changed into his animagus, a rat, and fled soon to become the pet to your best friends older brothers and then to Ron himself. The ministry thought I was crazy because when they came to the scene I was laughing my head off. For the next thirteen years I spent time as an innocent man in Azkaban when I should have been your guardian rather than those horrid relatives of yours. In your third year we met and you helped me escape the dementor's kiss and gave me Buckbeak, a hippogriff." Sirius finished breathless.

As Harry looked into his eyes, he knew that his Godfather had returned to him. Harry ran into Sirius arms trying not to cry in front of everyone but he couldn't help it the tears came strolling down his face as he, like Ginny had, clung onto him for dear life. Next up to pass Harry's test were his parents. He turned to his father.

"How do you make the marauders map activate I guess you could say, and who are the marauders, and their nicknames?" Harry questioned.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and then Mischief managed; there was me, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Our nicknames were Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail." James said.

Like before, he jumped into his father's arms and hugged him for the first time, when he finally pulled back he turned to his mother and all he had to do was look into those emerald eyes and see that it was true his parents were back.

All five of them stayed up all night talking and catching up on everything that had gone on throughout their lives laughing, reminiscing, and crying remembering all the good times and the bad.

"Great Scott in the morning!" Sirius cried when he looked at the clock to see that it was four thirty in the morning. All at once everyone felt a wave of sleep hit them over the head and a door appeared to the right of one of the couches. Inside of it were three beds to sleep in and a chest of drawers with pajamas in it.

They all dressed in the silk pajamas that were provided for them and crawled into bed.

Final thoughts:

_My life is perfect_. **Harry.**

_Where's Harry? _**Ron.**

_Nothing is better than this. _**Ginny.**

_Where did Harry and Ginny get off to?_** Hermione. **

Sometime in the night Harry had woken up suddenly, not being able to fall back asleep he crawled into his parents' bed and slept the soundest he had in a long time. Once morning came the question of what they were to wear came upon them.

"Oh honestly, just open up the wardrobes I'm sure they'll have more than enough clothes to choose from." Lily said and sure enough they did and for the ladies an abundance of makeup and hair accessories. When the boys were done with the bathroom Lily and Ginny locked themselves in the bathroom dragging the wardrobe full of accessories with them.

"Ginny, our mission is to make our men do anything we want them to; basically we need to make ourselves the most drop dead gorgeous ladies within a bajillion mile radius."

"Well, that won't be too hard now will it?" Ginny said smiling reaching for the cute black skirt hanging in the wardrobe.

The girls finished and all looked as such. Lily had a black strapless plain black dress on with a bright red belt cinching her waist, a pair of bright red pumps with her hair in romantic waves and her makeup done ever so dramatically. Ginny, had a spaghetti strap dress with a beautiful blue sash on the middle, her hair was in a loose ponytail, still wavy from the night before, with a matching blue bow tied carelessly in, a pair of very simple blue flip flops and her makeup done naturally. They were the poster ladies of beauty.

They stepped out of the bathroom at the same time and both of their respective men dropped their jaws down to the floor. As they walked out of the room of requirement and walked down the halls to the Great Hall Lily whispered something very intriguing in Ginny's ear.

"Watch this." With that Lily whispered something hoarsely into James' ears and the next second they had ducked into an empty classroom.

"You get used to that." Sirius said in a bored fashion.

_I wonder. _Ginny thought.

"Hey love, I bet no one would notice if we were a few minutes late to breakfast don't you?" Ginny whispered daintily into Harry's ear. Harry turned more red than a tomato and was lead into another empty classroom.

"Don't you think that would be just smashing?" Sirius asked. Noticing no one was around him anymore he said "Okay, I'll just make my way ALONE!'

Harry took Ginny's face into his hands. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on Ginny I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I would never hurt you, never"

"Oh, Harry." And with that Harry was engulfed in the sweetest most passionate kiss the two had yet to share, their love and passion racing back and forth from each other was electrifying. Ginny didn't even have to say the words but Harry knew how much she cared for him.

The two couples walked out of their classrooms both sets looking somewhat disheveled but still ever so radiant.

No, all they had to do was tell the world that three people were back from the dead. Oh, goody!

**Omg, super sorry about how short and crappy this was. I just needed to have an after the shock kinda thing the next chapter will jump into the future a couple of months may or may not be the last chapter, not sure. I don't blame you if you hate me for this, having to wait and then being given crap. But I promise that I was working on the sequel a lot. I have the first chapter and a couple paragraphs for the second chapter. I also have lots of little excerpts that I have for later in the story. **


	11. The Stages

**It has been exactly one month since I last updated. You can NOT believe how bad and sorry I feel. Like, I'm actually getting headaches I fell so guilty. I know how many people enjoyed this story and I just kinda left you hanging. And I know some people don't like excuses but screw it. High school is a way lot harder than I expected and what with schoolwork, tennis, and a normal, healthy social life I lacked time to write. But, I've been hungering for something to write. I recently got two 100's on papers I had to write. My teacher even read them aloud to the class. I felt so good that so many people liked my work, that I really needed some more feedback. So, now after a whole entire month, I give you chapter 11!**

Finally! Summer was here! There was something in everyone's stomach saying this would be the best summer yet. They could only imagine. It was three weeks into the summer already and Harry was spending every waking moment either with his parents, Sirius, or the love of his life, Ginny.

Just thinking about her made his insides go crazy and a smile creep upon his face. He knew he was in love, definitely no doubt about that, he knew with all his heart that he would die if she wasn't with him. Harry was so transfixed with the idea that maybe just maybe he would propose to her it was scaring him slightly. He had even come up with a list of the pros and con's that read as follows:

**PRO'S**

just look at her

I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her

she makes me laugh

she sees me for me

she loves all the people I do, if not more than I do

**CON'S**

we're kind of young

I'm dead scared of her brothers and father

_You know what? Screw it today at lunch I'll just casually go up to Mr. Weasley, ask him for a moment, and then ask for her hand in marriage. Easy. _

Easier said than done, love. Lunchtime came and a nervous Harry apparated to The Burrow to be greeted by the certain red-head that made him forget what was going on. Of course, she looked stunning in a simple black shift dress, gold earrings shaped like bows, a black ribbon and pearl necklace, and shiny gold flats. She literally took his breath away every time he saw her.

"Hey, love, how's your day been?" Ginny asked kissing him on the cheek inhaling the scent of Burberry London on Harry's neck.

Ginny too, had been going absolutely mad on the inside. Everything that was going on was wonderful! She was with a wonderful boyfriend who she loved with all her heart and she had gotten wind that a certain Mr. Malfoy's life was hell.

"Wonderful, now that I'm with you." Harry replied kissing her on the nose as she giggled.

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Weasley hollered. All the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the twins rushed to the table anxious for one of Mrs. Weasley's meals. The lunch was filled with small-talk and laughter and as the table was being cleared after dessert Harry coolly asked to talk to Mr. Weasley for a second in the other room.

_So far so good._

"Harry m'boy, you wanted to ask me something?" Arthur Weasley asked ever so knowingly.

"Yes well, you know how much I love your daughter, and that I would never ever, ever hurt her in any way imaginable and…canimarryyourdaughter?" Harry rushed.

Arthur chuckled, "I've been waiting a long time for you to ask this Harry, and ever since I found out you two started dating I knew this day would come sooner or later. Ginny's been treated badly by boyfriends before but, I know you and I trust you Harry. And, when you two sang during the musical I knew you two were meant to be, so Harry I would be honored if you married my baby girl."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now, all he had to do was get the perfect ring, joy.

The next day came. And Harry had come to the fact that he would not be able to pick out a ring by himself. He didn't know what girls liked! So, he owled the man he knew who knew lady's inside and out, Sirius.

Sirius knocked on the door of Harry's flat and when his godson opened the door he looked at the boy's messed up hair and baggy eyes.

"Haven't been worrying about this have you?" Sirius smirked.

"Yea, yea, yea you make fun, but I'm getting married before YOU are. Now, shut up and come help me customize a ring." Harry said smiling at his godfather.

"Well, Harry I know just the place to go. Paris."

"PARIS!"

"Yes, Paris." Sirius stated smoothly.

"What's so special about Paris?"

"I'm taking you to the boutique I took your father to ages and ages ago."

The two apparated and Harry was left in awe at all of the beautiful rings surrounding him. He didn't know where to start! A snooty looking man with greased back hair and a curly mustache walked up to the two men.

"Escusez-moi. Can I help you with anee-zeeng?"

"Yes, please show us your most expensive engagement rings." Sirius stated.

"Sirius, I don't know about this." Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do you trust me or not?" Sirius said following the man.

"Fine" Harry said giving up. The man who introduced himself as Guy, showed them dozens upon dozens of elegant and extravagant rings, but none felt right to Harry. He saw some that he kind of liked but none that made him want to propose more than anything.

After what seemed like ages the men passed by a case of rings and Harry had to do a double take. There not surrounded by any other rings was a gorgeous Princess cut diamond encircled with tiny little emeralds around the band.

"I want that one!" Harry exclaimed acting like a little kid in FAO Schwarz. The ring cost more than he would've liked but hey, he was young, rich, and about to propose.

Two steps down. One to go. So far so good.


	12. The End

_Ginny, I'm picking you up at six tonight. Don't ask questions; just be ready at five 'till, dress up._

_Love you forever and a day,_

_Harry_

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Ginny wondered aloud. _Eh, must be pretty good if I can't even ask questions._

The day droned on with Ginny doing nothing but her nails, and dancing around her room in nothing but underwear singing Tarzan songs at the top of her lungs.

At three thirty Ginny started the grueling process of getting ready for the highly anticipated night ahead of her. Once out of the shower Ginny stood before her closet in nothing but a towel mulling over her choices.

"What to wear, what to wear. I could wear the Amsel two-tone, but then I'd have to wear my hair up, and I couldn't move easily. Err, how about my Bianca gown? No, I think I wore that to dad's uncle's cousin's grandma's funeral."

Suddenly, as if there shouldn't have been any mulling to do, Ginny exclaimed.

"Perfect! Why didn't I think of this before? Gah, Gin your such a 'tard!"

Hours later, Ginny was rushed downstairs when there was a knock at her door. As she opened it up, there was Harry looking absolutely stunning in the same tuxedo that he'd worn the night of the premiere, it was emerald green pinstriped with a matching silk tie, the only difference between tonight and the premiere was instead of looking ruffled, he was perfectly pressed.

"Great minds think a like." Harry said stepping into the apartment.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and twirled her around making the same black and crème dress she'd worn to the premiere as well, swish around her legs.

"Take my hand, and hold on tight the surprises have begun." Harry stated simply and with that he apparated the two of them underneath a big oak tree overlooking a lake.

"Oh Harry, this is were we first kissed! You know after the whole onstage thing." Ginny exclaimed.

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered!"

A table complete with an elegant meal appeared next to them and Harry pulled out the chair for Ginny to sit in, as she giggled. They were having a splendid time and all Ginny thought was that Harry was surprising her with an amazing night out; little did she know it was more than "just a nigh out". Harry's insides felt as if they were going to pop out and he kept wondering why on earth Ginny ate so slowly.

_I mean come on! She IS a Weasley._

Finally they both were done eating and like in The Great Hall their plates and drinks disappeared. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and got the two of them out of their seats and to the precise spot were the two shared that passionate kiss. With a flick of his wand music floated above their heads. But, not just any old music, _For the First Time_.

As the two danced and Harry's heart beat sped to an alarming rate, Harry thought to himself.

_It's now or never Potter._

Harry stopped dancing and looked at Ginny straight in the eyes.

"Ginny, you know that you've been my best friend for the longest time, I mean I honestly can't remember a time were you weren't my confidante. When Sirius died you were the only one who would feel sorry with me AND slap me upside the head when I was acting like a morbid fool. I never even considered dating you and then one day my eyes were suddenly opened and I realized that I was falling in love with you. I didn't think you felt the same way about me and I obviously couldn't tell Ron or Hermione, so I just waited and then last year everything changed. When I found out that there was going to be a musical, and that you were trying out for the lead and you would have a kiss with the other lead, AND that Malfoy was trying out for that part I did everything in my will power to get that part, and then I did. And you don't know how happy I was Gin you really can't fathom it. Practices were intense and hardcore and I loved every minute of it and we never practiced the kiss until like a week before the actual performance. And then Snape made you kiss Josh before me and I swear if he weren't gay I would've clobbered him after he got offstage. Oh, and your kiss with Malfoy I didn't even find out about that until after he started yelling about how he wasn't gay, which was priceless. But, finally, finally I was going to kiss you Gin and I was scared. Not just because I was about to kiss you but, I was sure you didn't feel the same way and you would be grossed out by kissing your best friend. And I remember I was going to pull back but I really, really didn't want to and you wouldn't let me. We kept kissing until Snape yelled at us. After that we were inseparable and I loved every single second of my life after that day. Sure, we've had our fights but it doesn't matter because I love you and half the things we've fought about we're ridiculously stupid. What I'm saying Gin is I am in love with you and I've known for a long time that I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you Ginny. You're the light of my life I would rather die than be with out you."

By now, Ginny was already in tears and she suddenly stopped when Harry let go of her waist, got down on one knee and said.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE I WILL!!" Ginny screeched.

As Harry placed the ring on her finger the two looked into each other's eyes and hug to each other close.

"Harry, I love you more than life itself. And this, this is the beginning of the rest of our lives. And you can bet I'm more than excited to share every moment with you. I love you Harry James Potter and this is only the beginning of things."

**WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Last chapter!!!! How do you like it? Eh, it was kinda sappy but I loved it! Okay so now, for sequel news. The name of it is "They Call Me Kenzie", I'm gonna be putting it under the same categories as this one and stuff and I'm uploading the first chapter or two after I upload this chapter. So, thank you for being loyal readers and I hope you enjoy the sequel. **


End file.
